


If I Could Rearrange The Alphabet

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But so is Shiro, Copious Use of Cheesy Pick-up Lines, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miro, Mutual Pining, Not A Clone!Shiro, Romance, Shatt, Shiro is oblivious, i love these two so much, matt holt is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: Or, 5 times Matt flirted with Shiro in front of someone and one time Shiro got with the program and flirted back.





	If I Could Rearrange The Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Oh great Shatt gods, I offer unto you this humble fic in the hopes that season five will bless me with some more Shiro and Matt interaction. Seriously, that hug was beautiful and I need more.
> 
> This fic is set post-season 4 and is conveniently ignoring the fact that Shiro is totally a clone right now. This pairing is my OTP and I love them to pieces. I knew I had to step up and do my part to add more content for these two. Especially since, when you search up the Matt/Shiro tag, 95% of it is actually Klance. Sigh. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy! As usual, a special thanks to my BFF DeathByStorm for being my beta. And, you know, for introducing me to this series by talking about it non-stop until I finally caved and watched it.

1) Lance

Matt stumbled sleepily towards the kitchen, his mind on one thing and one thing only: coffee. Or, well, the strange almost-coffee that Hunk had managed to concoct with that brilliant mind of his and a list of alien ingredients that Matt couldn't even pronounce. Hunk was his favourite and clearly deserved protection at all costs. Matt wanted to marry him for this creation alone. Well, almost.

Matt yawned widely, his jaw cracking audibly. With a huff, he slapped the panel beside the kitchen door. The delicious smell of almost-coffee wafted enticingly as soon as it opened.

The first thing Matt noticed was Shiro sitting at the table. He looked like he'd just returned from a shower, hair slightly damp and a towel still hanging around his neck. He was reading intently from a tablet, his plate of food goo mostly forgotten.

Now, regardless of what a certain gremlin sister who shall remain nameless might proclaim, Matt _did_ have a filter. He just chose not to use it sometimes. Occasionally. Okay, rarely. But the point was, he _did_ have one and he _did_ know how to use it. The world wasn't always ready to hear Matthew Holt’s thoughts out loud. But he was tired and hungry and Shiro was sitting there looking so delectable and his brain just thought “ _Yes. Want._ ” And his mouth was opening before he could stop himself.

“Shiro. I know you’re busy but could you add me to your _to-do_ list?”

There was a shocked choking noise and Matt realized they weren’t alone in the kitchen. Lance was sitting there staring at Matt with wide eyes, his own food goo splattered messily as if he had spit it out suddenly. Matt blinked at him for a moment before he realized he'd said that out loud. To Shiro. Before Matt could start panicking, Shiro spoke up.

“Sure, I should have time this afternoon if you want.” He didn’t even look up from his tablet, smooth as fuck and completely unruffled. Hot damn.

Lance choked for a second time, actually slapping his hand on his chest a few times to dislodge some food goo. Matt shared a wide eyed stare with him. Had that actually worked? Holy shit, Matt was a pick up _God_.

“R-really?” he stammered.

“Yeah, I was planning on doing everyone today anyway.” Shiro finally set the tablet down, glancing over at Matt and giving him a warm smile.

Matt thought he was going to pass out as his brain unhelpfully supplied images of Shiro with each of them. He could feel his face heat up and damn his pasty skin! The entire universe would be able to tell he was blushing! He glanced at Lance to find him desperately trying to contain his laughter in his food goo. Obviously Shiro had missed the blatant double-entendre and was talking about something entirely different. Right? Oh god, please let this be a misunderstanding.

“S-shiro, my man.” Lance began and, oh no, that was a shit-eating grin if Matt had ever seen one. “Are you sure you have the… _stamina_ …for all of us in one day?”

Matt kind of wished the floor would open up and eat him. They were in space, it wasn’t impossible.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Lance. “If you’re concerned, I could start with you.” He sounded a little hurt that Lance didn’t think he could handle….whatever this was.

To Matt's surprise, Lance immediately went a bright shade of red and actually squeaked. So, Casanova could dish it out but he couldn’t take it? Matt would remember that.

Shiro looked between the two of them in confusion. Frowning, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Allura calling for him on the coms.

“Right. I’m just going to…go.” With one last suspicious look between the two of them, Shiro took his leave.

“That-“

“Don’t.”

“Was-“

“Shut up.”

“ _Painful_. Dude, do you need some pick-up tips from The Master? I’m happy to be your wingman.” Lance winked and had the audacity to shoot at him with finger guns.

“You are the last person I would turn to for dating advice.”

Lance gasped. “How _dare_ you. At least when I’m flirting with someone they _know_ that I am. Yours just went straight over his head.”

Matt groaned and flopped into a chair. His head made a loud thunk as it banged into the table.

How was this his life?

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


2) Hunk

Going on a year long mission to as of yet unexplored sections of the galaxy, getting captured by aliens, thrown into gladiator battles and eventually ending up as the head of a giant, sentient robot man intent on saving the universe didn't really leave much time for shopping. Matt got that. Saving lives was more important than, say, buying a new shirt. But would it really hurt them to at least get some spares? Wearing the same clothes day in and day out wasn't really a good thing. And then what do you do when one actually rips all down the back?

“Ok, I’m certain it was _this_ hallway that had a room with clothes in it.” Hunk frowned, scanning the hallway in question.

“That's what you said the last three hallways we tried.” Matt sighed from behind Shiro, watching as Hunk opened the closest door. The lights flickered on to show a room full of disused furniture. Definitely no fabric here.

Shiro's body was tense as Hunk quickly slid the door shut and moved on to the next one, looking sheepish. The entire back of Shiro’s shirt was sliced open, displaying a beautifully toned back marred by horrific scarring. Matt knew Shiro covered himself nearly from head to toe to hide those scars and he definitely didn't like them being on display. Matt most definitely did _not_ mind getting an eyeful of Shiro's bare back even if the scars were a painful reminder of what Shiro sacrificed for him, but he also didn't like seeing Shiro so uncomfortable.

As Hunk continued down the hall, muttering to himself, Matt carefully wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders and draped himself along his back like a cape. The other man stiffened momentarily but slowly relaxed.

“Matt, what are you doing?”

“You look cold, big guy. Want to use me as a blanket?” He purred seductively in Shiro's ear. Or, he hoped it was seductive. It’s not like he practised when he thought no one was listening. No way.

“You're a bit heavy for a blanket.”

“Ok, first of all? Rude. Second, you could probably bench press me easily. Actually, I kinda wanna see that. Let's do it, I'll get Lance to take a photo. You can sell it to all your fangirls...and boys.”

Shiro snorted quietly, turning to follow Hunk down the corridor. The yellow paladin was peeking into each room now, getting more and more frazzled with each wrong door he poked his head in. Matt let his toes drag behind Shiro as he moved, keeping his chest pressed up against the taller man's back.

Today was a good day.

“Found it!” Hunk called, poking his head out of one door and beckoning them closer. He gave Matt a knowing look as Shiro walked by, still dragging the brunette behind him like a cape. He wasn’t even struggling. It was like Matt weighed nothing. It was ridiculous. Matt stuck his tongue out at Hunk because he was totally not above acting like a 12 year-old.

Shiro and Hunk dug through a couple boxes while Matt hummed a Disney tune, continuing his flawless impersonation of a cloak. He could just barely see a slight smile on Shiro’s face whenever he turned his head to the side and Matt could feel warmth blossom in his chest at the sight.

Hunk started snickering suddenly. “Hey, Shiro. How about this one?”

Shiro turned to look at him and Matt pulled himself up so he could peek over his shoulder.

Hunk was holding a horrendously bright purple shirt with orange sequin-like patterns. The sleeves were long and had honest-to-god tassels.

“Burn it.” Matt deadpanned, immediately.

Shiro chuckled quietly, covering his mouth with his left hand. “I don’t think it’s really my style.”

“Yeah, Shiro prefers skin tight. Gotta show off those muscles, beef cake.” Matt grinned, squeezing Shiro’s biceps with appreciation. Shiro rolled his eyes but the quirk ofhis lips spoke volumes. Matt felt his brain short-circuiting again and he couldn’t help himself. “You should smile more. It’s the second best thing you can do with your mouth, if you know what I mean.”

Hunk made an odd coughing noise, dropping the ugly shirt.

Oh no. Not again. Abort! Abort!

“I-I mean-”

“Second best?” Shiro was frowning in confusion and what the hell? It wasn’t fair that he looked so damn cute while bemused. “What would be the best thing?”

“Are you serious?” Matt heard Hunk mutter to himself.

Matt’s brain was still completely out of his control so he grinned slyly and opened his mouth.

“Eating!” Hunk suddenly cut in, face red. “He means eating!”

Betrayal.

Shiro looked like he was about to question further but Hunk suddenly threw a shirt at him. It smacked him in the face and fell to the floor.

The room was silent.

With a sigh, Shiro bent down to pick up the shirt and Matt bent with him and oh god, oh god, oh god his _butt_ was right _there_ and Matt needed to go. Now.

With a completely dignified and not at all high pitched squeak, Matt let go of Shiro’s shoulders. He turned to bolt it out the door but managed to trip on the sequined monstrosity because _this is his life_. He face-planted into the floor with a squawk.

“Matt, are you-”

“I’m fine!” Matt jumped up. “I just remembered that something came up-”

Hunk snorted. “I’ll bet.”

Complete betrayal. Hunk was swiftly moving down his list of favourite paladins.

“I’m just gonna go...take care of it. Now. Bye.”

“Did I miss something?” He heard Shiro ask as he rushed out of the room.

He only just caught Hunk’s reply. “You’re missing a lot of things.”

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


3) Keith

“If the Blade of Marmora attack this ship and Matt and his rebels attack this one simultaneously, it should give Voltron enough time to get through the force field and onto the planet. We should be able to disable the transistors from there.”

Matt watched as Shiro flicked his fingers over a hologram of a nearby planet, causing it to zoom in to show two large structures surrounded by cables and wires. They were having trouble getting onto the planet due to a large amount of Galra ships guarding it along with a very powerful force field.

“It sounds like a good plan to me, Shiro, but I don’t know if Kolivan will be willing to go for it. We’d be relying on a lot of people we don’t know and we aren’t sure what’s on that planet or if it’s even worth it.” Keith answered, sounding uncertain.

Shiro watched Keith pace back and forth on a large screen, his arms crossed over his chest. Matt was slung lazily over a nearby chair, his legs hooked over one of the armrests and his back press against the other. It was just the two of them in the room, plus Keith on the screens. They just wanted to run the plan by him to see if Kolivan would even entertain the thought.

“It must be something important to Zarkon and Haggar if they are willing to guard it so closely.” Shiro replied, hand on his chin in thought. “If you could just run it by Kolivan, we’d be happy to discuss any concerns he might have. We don’t want to rush this.”

“I’ll bring it up with him.” Keith agreed. He hesitated for a moment, glancing at Matt.He looked like there was something more he wanted to say but was unwilling to do so.

Shiro dropped his hands back to his sides and leaned closer to the screen. “Keith?”

“I...how are the others doing?” He asked quietly, looking uncomfortable.

Matt remembered Pidge explaining that Keith had gone to work with the Blade of Marmora. They obviously missed him dearly and it looked like Keith felt the same way.

“Not bad. Lance has quieted down since you left. I think he’s not too sure what to do without you around. Pidge and Hunk only set fire to the workroom once this week. I think Matt might be the one to blame there, though. I’m sure that doesn’t surprise you.”

“Hey!” Matt pouted. “I had the fire extinguisher ready to go!”

Both Keith and Shiro graced him with identical unimpressed looks. It was creepy.

“Oh my god, you set fire to the Garrison _one time_ and suddenly you’re the _fire guy_. It was only Iverson’s office. And don’t pretend you two weren’t in on that!”

Shiro gave him a wicked smile and Matt felt his heart skip a beat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I would _never_ deface Garrison property.”

Matt narrowed his eyes at him. “Damn you and your magnificent reputation.”

Shiro pushed a couple buttons to close down the hologram before patting Matt on the shoulder. “Not all of us can get away with purposefully bucking any and all authority figures just because we can.”

With that Shiro waved goodbye to Keith and made his way out the door.

“I hate to see you go but I love watching you leave!” Matt called out after him. Shiro just chuckled as the door closed behind him. “Dammit. Damn him and his sexy butt and his nice hair and his perfect bo-”

“I’m still here, you know.” Keith’s voice came from behind him and Matt froze. He sounded _pissed._

Oh God. Keith was so protective of Shiro! He would kill Matt if he knew he had feelings for him! And he was part of the Blade of Marmora now, those guys were freaking ninjas! Like, holy fuck they were so cool, but Keith would for sure kill him and Matt wouldn’t even know he was dead until it was too late! Oh no. Oh no no no no.

“What are you playing at, Holt?” Keith growled.

“Okay, okay. Is this the part where you give me the shovel talk? Cause y’know, usually that’s something the parents would do but I know Shiro’s parents are long gone and his grandma was so sweet, I can’t imagine her giving me the shovel talk. Do you think she would have been any good at the shovel talk? She could probably threaten to feed me to death but, man, what a way to go.” Matt babbled moving to stand behind his chair as if Keith could reach out and attack him from halfway across the universe.

“I...shovel? Why are we talking about shovels?” Keith looked very confused.

“You know, the shovel talk.”

“Shovels don’t talk.”

Matt felt a slightly hysterical giggle escape his mouth. He’d forgotten how literal Keith could be sometimes.

“Well, we are in space. There could be talking shovels here.” Matt allowed, backing towards the door.

“It’s possible.” Keith seemed to seriously be considering it.

“Well, anyway, I’ve got a lot of work to do. Galra to punch. Explosions and whatnot. I’ll see you la-”

“Matt.” Keith called, stopping him in his tracks.

Matt slowly turned around to look back at him.

“If you hurt him, I will throw you out of the nearest airlock.”

And, yeah, Matt didn’t doubt that for one second.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


4) Pidge

“Pidge. Pidgeon. Pidgey. Pidgeotto. Pidgeot-”

“I’m not a Pokemon, Matt.”

“Well you should be.” Matt muttered petulantly, but there wasn’t much effort behind it. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor behind his sister while she worked on one of her many, many projects. “Kaaatie!” He whined, letting himself slump sideways. He awkwardly stretched on the floor, trying to reach a pillow that was just slightly too far away.

She sighed and set her tools down on the table, swivelling her chair around to glare at him. “What?”

“I’m in love.”

“You’re interrupting my work to tell me something I already know, you dork.” She kicked the pillow at him so it smacked him in the face.

“It’s your fault.”

Pidge bristled. “How is it _my_ fault?”

Matt sat up straight and hugged the pillow to his chest. “Okay, remember back home when I first got into the Garrison? And I came home one day to tell you about the insanely hot guy in my class and how I didn’t know how to approach him? And you said ‘spill your coffee on him at lunch, he’s probably an asshole’ and in a temporary bout of insanity I actually listened to you. _And you were wrong! You were so wrong_! Because he was super nice, and he bought me a new coffee even though it was _my_ fault and then we became friends and it’s all. Your. Fault.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m so sorry that I led you to becoming friends with a nice guy. I’m such an awful sister.”

“Pidge. _Pidge_. I’m ruined. I should have known it the moment I laid eyes on him. He’s hot, he’s nice, he laughs at my jokes instead of at me. He’s way out of my league. Then he sacrificed himself for me. There’s no turning back from that! How do you move on from that?”

Pidge frowned. “What are you talking about? Shiro clearly likes you too.”

“Where am I gonna-wait, what? No he doesn’t.” Matt couldn’t hide the hope in his voice.

Pidge looked unimpressed.

“Pidge. I flirt with him constantly and he just doesn’t get it.”

“You call that flirting?”

Of course Lance and Hunk would tell her about his previous failed attempts. For shame.

“Excuse me, my flirting skills are top notch. Top. Notch.”

“Well Shiro seems to be kind of oblivious to that kind of stuff. I think I know where Keith gets it from.”

“Shiro’s duckling cadet is on a whole new level.”

“Well, what I’m _saying_ is that you should just _tell_ him that you like him.”

“Oh sure, I’ll get right on to ruining a perfectly good friendship.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and turned back to her project. “You’re hopeless. If you’re going to whine at me instead of actually doing something about it then at least help me with this.”

Grumbling, Matt grabbed another chair and rolled it over so he could inspect her work.

 

 

“Matt. Wake up.” A voice whispered, shaking his shoulder slightly.

“Wha?” Matt groaned, trying to swat away the annoying hand. Sleep.

“If you don’t get up, I’m going to have to get Shiro to carry you.” The voice whispered slyly, shaking him a bit harder.

“Mmaufgha.” Matt moaned, frowning. If that was supposed to be incentive for him to get up, then they were barking up the wrong tree. He could probably wake up more, but he would much rather have Shiro carry him. He kept his eyes shut and let himself sink into the desk further.

“Yeah, sorry Shiro. He’s not getting up any time soon.” The voice sounded far too pleased with itself. “Do you mind?”

“Oh no. It’s fine.” Another, deeper voice replied.

Matt let one eye open just a sliver. He could see Shiro was leaning over him, an amused smile on his face. The room was mostly dark, lit only by a few screens that had been left on. Pidge was standing behind him, her glasses glinting in the gloom.

Shiro gently manoeuvred Matt onto his back, picking him up piggy-back style. Matt’s own back protested angrily, not at all happy that he had slept in such an awkward position. He let his eyes slide shut and he leaned heavily against Shiro. He could feel the warmth of his body and he sighed trying to snuggle into it.

This. This was nice. Matt could stay here.

And because he was still half asleep, his mouth continued to betray him.

“Charizards are red, Squirtles are blue, if you were a Pokemon I would choose you.”

Pidge groaned.

Shiro stumbled slightly as he crossed the threshold of the workroom. He glanced over at Mattwith a bemused look on his face. “Was he drinking Nunvil before he fell asleep?”

Matt gagged, keeping his eyes closed. “No. Never again.”

Shiro snorted and continued down the hall. He was so _warm_. And Matt could feel the shift of his muscles whenever he adjusted Matt slightly. He was in heaven.

“Shiro did you die recently? Cause you look like an angel.”

“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t even shut up when he’s asleep.” Pidge commented. Matt shot her a glare but she just smiled at him.

“Oh, I know. I shared a room with him at the Garrison. This is nothing.” Shiro laughed. Matt wanted to reach out and run his fingers through his hair. Did the others know how much time Shiro spent fixing his hair? Matt bet they didn’t.

Ugh, he was still so sleepy, but he didn’t want this to end.

Matt tightened his grip around Shiro and snuggled in closer, his nose just slightly touching the other man’s neck. He could have sworn he heard Shiro’s breath catch, but maybe that was his sleep deprived brain making him hear what he so desperately wanted.

“I should call you Google ‘cause you have everything I’m looking for.” Matt mumbled into Shiro’s neck, his lips brushing the soft skin there. This time he was certain he felt Shiro shiver and whoa, whoa, wait a minute.

“Well, here we are!” Shiro called, voice sounding strained. He opened the door to the organized chaos that was Matt’s room. He navigated the mess with ease, before gently laying Matt down on his bed.

Matt whined, making grabbing motions at his friend but Shiro just pulled the blanket up.

“Good night.” Shiro smiled, pulling back.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. “Shiro, why aren’t you sleeping?”

Shiro froze halfway to the door. After a moment that stretched on far too long to be normal, he replied “I just couldn’t sleep.”

Matt pouted. “I’m here if you want to talk. Anytime, I hope you know that.”

Shiro relaxed, looking back at him over his shoulder. There was a sad smile on his face and Matt just wanted to kiss it away but he couldn’t. “I know.”

“Goodnight Takashi.”

“Goodnight.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


5) Everyone

Matt was on the good drugs.

Getting injured on a Galra ship hadn’t really been on Matt’s agenda. In fact, he would have been perfectly happy never to step foot on a Galra ship ever again. Going back in his flashbacks was bad enough, he didn’t need to actually be there. But they had gone on a Galra ship to save some prisoners from the arena and that, well, that was definitely worth some discomfort on his part.

Many of the rescued prisoners had been in bad shape and there were only so many pods to go around. Matt had a huge gash on his stomach, courtesy of a now dead Galran soldier, but it wasn’t life threatening. So, good old fashioned stitches would have to do.

But he wasn’t in pain right now. Mainly because of the drugs. Awesome drugs that left him feeling like he was floating an inch above the bed. Amazing. He felt like he would fly away if Pidge wasn’t holding onto his left hand so tightly.

“Shiro. Shirooooo.” He mumbled, making grabbing motions towards his friend with his free hand.

Shiro leaned over the bed, his brows knit in concern. “Matt, how are you feeling?”

“Great. Better than great.” Matt grinned, struggling to focus on Shiro. He reached out and placed a hand on his and was pleased when the other man clasped it tightly. Dammit, he was so fucking nice. And so fucking hot. Matt felt like he could stare at him all damn day.

And because he was on the good stuff, he didn’t even consider filtering himself.

“Shiro. Shi-ro-ga-ne. If you were a transformer, you’d be a HOT-obot and your name would be Optimus _Fine_.”

“Oh. My. God.” Lance sounded gleeful.

Pidge groaned, covering her face with her hand.

“What is a transformer?” Allura asked, glancing at the others.

“He’s definitely out of it.” Hunk smiled, patting him on the arm.

Shiro ducked his head slightly, but since Matt was below him he could see his blush perfectly and holy shit, Shiro was _blushing_. This was amazing. He felt like this was important to remember but he couldn’t quite figure out why. Where was his camera?

“He'll fall asleep soon enough and we’ll fix him right up in a tick!” Coran announced.

“Shiro. Honey bunches of oats. Sweetpea. If I was an octopus, all my 3 hearts would beat for you.”

“What is _happening_ right now?” Lance asked incredulously, looking like Christmas had come early. He was holding something in his hand that looked suspiciously like his phone. Was he filming this? Matt felt like he should be more worried about that but the drugs made it hard to worry about _anything_.

“This is painful.” Pidge muttered, but she didn’t move away.

Shiro covered his face with his Galra hand but Matt could tell he was hiding a pleased smile. This was wonderful. He was wonderful. Matt grinned, petting Shiro’s hair. It was so soft, like, insanely soft. How did he get it so soft? They were in _space_.

Matt gestured at Shiro’s face. “This. I like this. If you were a flower, you’d be a _damn_ delion.”

“Is this usual behaviour for humans when being sedated?” Coran asked curiously, tweaking his moustache.

“No. Matt’s just an idiot.”

“Pidge!” Matt gasped, and whoa, that kinda hurt. He needed more of the good stuff. “Ow. Ow. Ow.”

Shiro leaned closer, pushing Matt’s bangs up and away from his face. “Are you okay?” He looked so worried.

“My doctor says I’m lacking Vitamin U.”

A burst of startled laughter from Shiro made Matt’s heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest. Shiro needed to laugh more. He deserved happiness.

“Should we leave you two alone?” Hunk sounded far too amused as Lance rolled around on the floor, howling behind him.

“Yes.” Matt grinned, looking Shiro up and down appreciatively. “Which is easier? Getting into those tight pants or getting you out of them?”

Pidge had a look of fake-disgust on her face. “Okay, could you please hurry up and pass out already?”

“Well, hold on now, the man asked an important question.” Lance was staring at Shiro’s pants in contemplation.

Matt frowned at Lance but it sounded like his sister was right. He was feeling tired all of a sudden. He should sleep. Preferably with Shiro.

Shiro gave him a warm smile, the last remnants of his blush still staining his cheeks. Matt didn’t want him to leave, but he could barely keep his eyes open. So instead he tried to wink at him, but his eyes just closed and he couldn’t get them open again.

“Shiro. Are you from Japan?” He mumbled sleepily. God, he suddenly felt so _heavy_. This bed was super comfy. He was sinking into a cloud.

“I...what? You know that.” Shiro sounded so adorably confused.

Matt managed to pry his eyes open one last time. “Cause m’ tryin’ t’ get into Japants!”

This time, to Matt’s astonishment, Shiro went bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. Matt was gonna _die_. This was too much. He burst into a sudden fit of giggles. He couldn’t fall asleep now, Shiro was blushing! He needed...to remember...this. He needed to...to...make-

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

+1) Shiro

Matt was going to become a hermit.

He was sitting on the recreation room couch watching Lance’s video of Matt passing out after embarrassing himself with cheesy pick-up lines. He would never be able to show his face in front of Shiro ever again. His life was over.

Lance leaned forward emphatically, as if the closer he was the more easily his words would sink into Matt’s thick skull. “Okay, no, but seriously. Dude, you should have _seen_ Shiro’s face for the rest of the day. He looked so damn pleased. I’ve never seen him that happy.”

“Yeah man, he was practically floating.” Hunk agreed.

“I told you he liked you back.” Pidge nodded sagely.

Matt could hear the words, but it was hard to believe them. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He spent most of his life joking around to hide his true feelings and this...this was important.

“Seriously, Matt, if you don’t say something to him I am going to tell him myself.”

“Pidge!? Why are you so cruel to me, your own brother?”

“Because you’re an idiot and I want you and Shiro to be happy.”

Matt wanted that too. But he also didn’t want to destroy an amazing friendship in case they were all wrong.

“I’ll...I’ll say something.”

“Good.” Pidge stood up and the other two got up to join her. “But make it better than what you’ve already said. Cause that’s just sad.”

Matt flipped her off as they left the room and he flopped back down onto the couch.

He wanted to tell Shiro the truth, but no matter how much reassurance he got from the others there was always that chance that Shiro didn’t like him back. He had no doubt that Shiro would let him down in the nicest way possible and that he would still want to be friends, but it would still be awkward as hell and Matt didn’t think he could take that on top of everything else that he’d been through.

He also didn’t want to put Shiro through that. He was stressed enough as it was.

Matt sighed and was just thinking about maybe dozing off when he heard footsteps.

“Oh, there you are.”

Matt opened one eye to see Shiro leaning over the back of the couch. He was smiling so softly and the light above him was framing his head in a halo of light and no. He needed to stop this.

Matt sat up on the couch turning his head away from the other man to stare out one of the nearby ports. “What do you need?”

“I had a question to ask you.”

Matt could feel his pulse pick up but he steadfastly refused to look in Shiro’s direction. “Oh?”

Shiro hesitated for a moment, before leaning over further and putting his mouth near Matt’s ear. “Are you related to Yoda because yodalicious.” He whispered.

Matt froze. No way. Surely he must have heard wrong. Slowly, he turned his head so he could look at Shiro’s face and see the mirth sparkling in his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“What? I thought it was good.” Shiro pouted. _Pouted_. What was going on?!

“You...you...you can’t just say that!” Matt squawked, flailing.

Shiro stared at him.

“Well...I mean-” Matt floundered.

“Do you have 11 protons? Because you are sodium fine.” Shiro announced and oh god, his pick-up lines were like d _ad jokes_ and he shouldn’t be turned on by that but he _was._ He could feel the granddaddy of all blushes on his face. This was _magical_.

“I...I...what-”

Shiro had a giant grin on his face. “Call me Shrek because I’m head ogre heels for y-”

“You shut your hot lips.” Matt interrupted, grabbing Shiro’s face in both of his hands and pulling him in the last few inches so their lips met.

It was a bit of an awkward position with Shiro still leaning over the back of the couch, but Matt didn’t care. Shiro’s lips were soft against his and he even gave a pleased hum in response.

Matt pulled back slightly so he could see Shiro’s face. He couldn’t stop his own from splitting into an enormous grin.

“You’re such a dork. Your pick-up lines are awful.”

“I thought I would speak to you in the language of your people.”

Matt burst into laughter, his heart light. “Well you speak it fluently, even if your listening comprehension is garbage.”

He pulled Shiro in for another kiss, this one lasted longer and Matt only leaned back to catch his breath.

Shiro blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I just didn’t want to believe you might like me when I’ve been pining for you for years.”

“Years? _Years_!? Takashi. Cupcake. Snuggle bunny. We could have been doing this for _years_?” Matt pulled himself up and rolled over the back of the couch with all the grace of a cheap slinky. “This is unacceptable. We need to make up for all the time we lost being stupid.” He grabbed the back of Shiro’s neck and pulled him down again for another kiss, this one hot and wet. He trailed some kisses along Shiro’s jaw until he reached his ear. “Your body is 75% water, and I’m thirsty.” He whispered, and this time he was pretty sure he managed seductive.

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes clouding over briefly.

No, if he thought Matt was done with the flirting, he was in for a surprise.

 

_2 Months Later_

“Hey Shiro, are those space pants? Cause your butt is out of this world!”

“MATT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
